Cold Familiar
by leo0074
Summary: At almost dying, Froze, is summoned to a magical world, which now he has to be the Familiar of Louise de la Vallière, a young girl with troubles now Froze must try to survive the cruelty of the girl and other great dangers. I own nothing. Maybe (Froze/Lousie) pairing later.
1. Enter Froze

"Enter Froze"

Froze woke up, blinking a few times, he was able to regain consciousness, he was lying face down, he tried to get up but felt great pain on his body, he groans as he tried to ignore the pain and tries to get up, the hardly was able to get in sitting position, but finally made it.

Sitting on the floor, Froze felt a pain in the head, his eyes closed as he began to rub the glass part of his head, after a few moments he opened his eyes and looked around in surprise, he was in a huge crater.

_'What the hell happened?_' Froze thought.

Once again he attempt to get up, but felt even more pain, looked at his arm, he could say that his arm was broken.

"Oh great", he said.

Once he was standing, he noticed all the wounds and dust that were on his body.

_'What the hell happened to me?'_, He asked.

After a few moments he began to fly towards the top edge of the crater, to get up and to have a good view, while holding his injured arm, once there, he stayed in shock by what he saw.

He was now in what looked like a completely destroyed city, buildings on fire or destroyed, the devastated streets, smoke everywhere, and hundreds of ash pile.

Froze approached to one of the piles of ashes, noting that in one of the piles of ash is a rag doll.

Froze closed his eyes furiously, it was at that moment that he realized that all those piles of ash, were people, each and every one of them were people.

Frozen starts shaking with anger, while making a fist with his good arm, with the rage that he felt, he could not help but lift his tail above his head and smash it against the floor, making a big impact that caused a huge crack in the ground.

"W..who Could have done something like this?," He said to him self whit anger, as he kept shaking with fury.

"Well, well, apparently the defective traitor still alive."

The uncontrolled anger of Froze stopped by the sudden voice that was heard in the empty ruins. Froze opened his eyes in surprise and began looking for the source of the voice, he looked around, seeing nothing he looked up at the red sky, where he found a figure flying where the sun was.

Froze at first could not identify who it was, but after a few moments he was able to identify him, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was, he was in shock to see the blue and white body, with long blue tail, and head with thin crystalline surface, Froze could not confuse him with someone else, he was Cooler, one of the members of Cold family, the leaders of the Planet Trade Organization.

Cooler let out a slight laugh, "What's wrong?, You no longer have the desire to fight?".

The shock of Froze disappeared, and his anger return, he finally remembered, as men of Cooler arrived on the planet and began to destroy and kill everything, his fight against Cooler began, ending with Cooler crashing him to the ground, and falling unconscious.

Froze was shaking with anger, "You ... you ... you monster!" Shouted Froze, flying towards Cooler.

"Hmm, I think not," Cooler said, removing the smile from his face.

Ignoring the pain, Froze got ready to connect a blow to the face of Cooler, but before he could do so, his punch was caught by the hand of Cooler, Froze attempt to hit him with the other arm, but Cooler also caught him, Froze panicked and tried to pull away from Cooler, but it was useless.

That was when he listen Cooler laugh, he look at Cooler, who looked at him with a smile, Froze gulped when he realized he was in trouble.

Cooler had a smile on his face, "Die," he said, before hitting Froze with its tail and throw him into a building, the building fell into pieces by the strong impact, Froze stay in the depths of the remains of the building, buried under hundreds of tons of concrete.

"Hmm, that was very easy, I think he was more wounded that what I thought," Cooler said, his serious look, "Oh well, it's not like that defective is worthy of my time," he said turning around and beginning to fly to another direction.

But he stopped when he felt a tremor, he turned to see the debris, which was buried Froze, watching the debris of the building trembled more and more strong that before.

"Wh ... what is this…this power?" Cooler said.

Then a powerful red glow started to get out from the rubble, and with a tremendous blast all the remains of the building flew out.

Cooler cover his face with his arms, rocks and dust went flying everywhere, while he was blinded by the powerful red light.

Once everything calmed down, he removed his arms from his face, and was surprised to see Froze, standing where the huge building was before, he emitted a red glow and lightning came out of his,body, and he give Cooler a murderous look.

"What the h-" Cooler could not finish speaking when suddenly he was hit by Froze and thrown away in the air.

_'Wh ... what is happening'_, thought Cooler in the air, as he felt a lot of pain, but then Froze appeared on the other side, once Froze was close to Cooler, he started beating him with a combination of punches and kicks that gave Cooler no chance to defend himself, ending with a strong kick, Cooler could not do anything, and Froze kicked once again whit so much force that threw Cooler higher into the air.

Once Cooler was far enough in the air, Froze pointed her finger at him, and began to prepare his attack, a red light began to shine in the fingertip.

Froze look at Cooler with hatred and anger "You will die here and now!" Froze shouted furiously.

And then shooting a Barrage Death Beam at Cooler, the deadly blast continued his way up to Cooler and create a big explosion that shook the earth, and a great cloud of smoke was expanded in all directions.

Froze was breathing heavy, still had his arm raised after the shooting, after a few moments if under arm and closed his eyes, and descended to the ground.

"I'ts ... i'ts over, I'ts finally over" Froze said.

"Do not be so sure," said a voice.

Froze eyes widened in shock, and began to look at the cloud of smoke that was still there, he stared at it for a while, hoping it was not true, but he was wrong.

Once the cloud cleared, the only thing that Froze saw was Cooler.

"Im ... im ... impossible!" Frozen shouted in shock.

Cooler only gave him a serious look, "I'm impressed by your strength, to think that you are only in your first form, but you are still a kid, you give shame to our race, you're not just a defective, or a traitor, but you dare did use the special attack of our race, in someone of your own kind, you're pathetic."

Cooler words did hurt Froze, but he did not keep thinking about it a lot, whit no more to say, he pointed his finger at Cooler once again, but before he could fire, Cooler attacked him at a speed that does not leave Froze to react.

Cooler attack with a blow to the arm that Froze was using to aiming, the hit was so powerful that Cooler was able to break Froze arm, but he had no time to scream in pain, because the hit was followed by a kick to the stomach, which left Froze whit no air, Froze fell to his knees, he was making desperate attempts to regain air.

But then Cooler grabbed him on the neck, and lifted him into the air, Froze was trying to remove Cooler hand from his neck, but it was pointless.

Cooler lifted him to his same height level, and the two were face to face, while Froze gave him a look of hatred, and Cooler just looked at him with his serious and menacing look.

But then Cooler gave a smile, "Like I said, pathetic."

Froze spit in the face of Cooler, which caused the smile disappeared.

Froze just smiled, "Long live Lord Cooler ", Froze said.

"And long life the empire," finish Cooler, and then crashed Froze to the floor, and once that Froze was lying on the ground, Cooler started kicking him countless times, every kick stronger than the other, so it was during a while, until Cooler finally stopped .

Froze was finished, he was not sure how hurt he was, but he knew it was serious, he could move difficulty, and there was blood all over he his body, he was feeling so much pain that he could hardly think.

"Goodbye defective" said taking flight.

Once he was at a height, with a raised finger, he began to prepare his attack, a mini sun began to form on his finger, and the sun began to grow to enormous size that anyone would confuse with the true sun.

"Have fun in Oblivion!," Cooler said before launching the super nova at Froze.

Froze began to open his eyes, looking straight at the sky, he could see the massive super nova that went straight to him.

Froze gave a small laugh, "Well, it was good while it lasted" Froze, then closed his eyes, said, "And to think I may have done so much more."

_"__My servant that exist somewhere in this vast universe__…"_

Froze hear a female voice, but ignored it, he thought he must be hearing things because he's dying.

The super nova was approaching.

_"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call ..." _

There it was again, that strange voice in his head, he must be getting crazy.

And the super nova was getting closer, which by its enormous mass itwas already reaching some buildings.

_"I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"_

After the voice say that last sentence, a bright light appear in the floor were Froze was lying, and began to pull him in, Froze was unable to put up resistance and finally disappeared into the light, and the light whit him.

And that's when super nova hit the ground, creating a huge blast, which began to destroy the entire city.

In the distance, Cooler observe the destruction that he had caused, he was not a fan of explosions as his brother, but sometimes he liked to see one.

"Hmm, good thing that he already died," said starting to fly to the other side, "I hope Salza and the others are not doing another party on the ship like last time."

**I hope that everyone likes this, I will update soon.**


	2. Strange Summoning

"Strange Summoning"

In the yard of the Tristain Academy of Magic, all the second year students were there, today was the Familiar Spirit Summoning Exam, Professor Colbert was there, he was a bald man of average age, whit a long robe, and a staff.

He supervised the summoning of his students, each one of them given a Familiar, almost all were extraordinary creatures, while others not so much, time passed, and almost all students summoned a Familiar.

"Salamander!, Kirche summoned that?!", a student shouted in surprise, while everyone else looked amazed at the red creature with four legs and tail with a flame.

It was Kirche who summon the creature, she is a tall, young woman with long, red hair, and wears a white, fitted, long sleeved blouse, which leaves exposed her large bust.

"At the end, you obtained quite the familiar there, Miss Zerbst", Professor Colbert said, with one hand on his chin.

Kirche only smile, as she rubbed the head of her new Familiar, "It fits my by name, Kirche the Fever", she said.

The other students were still watching with admiration or envy at her and the creature of fire.

Professor Colbert then turned to see his students, "Now, was that everyone?", asked the teacher.

"No", the Professor turned to see Kirche, "We still have Miss Vallière to go," she said, giving a smile.

In the background, behind all the students, was a girl with pink hair, she was Louise de la Vallière.

"Oh, you're right," said Professor Colbert, "Miss Vallière, please come forward."

Louise closed her eyes and took a breath, "Yes Professor".

Then she walked to the middle of the whole group, winning the looks of his classmates.

"Louise the Zero!".

"What will she summon?"

"There's no way she can summon anything!"

"We'll just have another explosion, nothing else!"

With several more still saying bad things about her, she did the best she could to ignore them, and try to not care what they were saying.

Still stroking her Salamander, Kirche spoke, "After all that boasting, you'll summon something more amazing than this little guy, right Louise?," she said referring to her Familiar.

"Of course," answerLouise, alittlenervous, and turn to the other side.

She kept shaking her hands, while it looked like she was confident thatshe would do a great job, she was really nervous.

_'I need to do this right, no more explosions, I have to prove that I am a great mage, not __just __Louise the Zero, the one who __does everything __wrong', Louise thought._

"Please," she said in a quiet voice.

"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe!", she said, making her voice higher, and raising her arm to the sky.

Everyone was confused by the words she was using, but said nothing.

"My divine, beautiful and powerful familiar", everyone started to pay attention, curious if she could summon a familiar.

"I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" And then she pointed her wand to the ground, finally making the spell.

But only caused a huge explosion that stunned everyone, and make a big cloud of smoke.

While everyone was recovering, everyone begin saying things.

"Just as expected".

"Are you okay?".

"Yes, I think so."

"I know this was a bad idea!".

But gradually the smoke was disappearing, and all were shocked by what they saw.

Right in front of Louise, was lying a creature that no one had seen or heard before.

The creature was red with white, it have peaks and some purple parts, including its long straps, his head looked like a helmet, there were two long white horns, and what looked like a purple crystal in the middle of his head.

The creature also had a long red tail with some thin lines, and with a black tip.

And while his hands had five fingers, It's feet had only three fingers, which was disgusting to some of the people present, and those who paid attention could see its red face whit purple marks.

"What's that thing?", Said the blonde girl named Montmorency.

She, like many others, also Kirche were confused by what Louise summoned, even Professor Colbert approached and under his glasses to examine the creature.

But while everyone was confused, surprised, or frightened, Louise was the only one who was not, she have a huge smile of joy, she looked at his feet where his new familiar was lying.

_'It worked! I did summon a familiar, I don't know what that thing is, and it doesn't look very powerful and beautiful, but it seems everyone is interested in it, "_Louise thought, and then his smile grew bigger,_'This is proof that I am not a zero!, now everyone will see me as a respectable mage and ... '._

"Is it dead?", say one of her classmates.

Louise's thoughts stopped after hearing the voices of her classmates.

"I do not know, it looks in apretty bad shape," said another voice.

"Good job Louise the Zero, you killed your familiar" Kirche said.

Louise's eyes widened in surprise, she looked back to her familiar that was on the floor, and noticed that it looked very hurt, and it had ... blood on various parts of his body.

Louise was in shock, "D..did I really do this?", Louise asked herself.

While everyone was still looking at the familiar of Louise, Professor Colbert approached the creature and crouched beside itto check him.

Professor Colbert attentively observed the creature that Louise summon, he was able to see that the creature was still breathing, but very heavy, to make sure everything was ok, he put his fingers on the wrist of his hand and tried to find a pulse, but he could hardly find one, after a few moments, Colbert was able to find it, leaving a sigh of relief, he smiled.

He finally got up and looked at Louise, who had a face of concern.

"Do not worry Louise you did not do any of this, apparently he was already like this before you summoned him", Colbert said "Although he is seriously injured, he will be fine do not worry, we'll just take him to the infirmary".

Louise relaxed a bit, she was now feeling better, not only because she had nothing to do with its current state, but also that she will not lose her new familiar on the first day, especially one as unique, she did not know if she could be able to summon another one.

"Miss Vallière", said Colbert.

Louise turned to see the professor Colbert, "Yes professor?", She asked.

"Before sending it to the infirmary, you better finalize the contract," said the professor, making Louise get nervous, she was speechless and uncomfortable for the reminder of the teacher.

But eventually she regained her composure and with his eyes closed in confidence replied, "Yes professor".

As she approached his familiar, the rest of his classmates watched, and they began to cheer for her to do it, knowing what was going to happen next.

Once she was on one side of her familiar, she crouched down and with one hand slowly raised the head of the creature.

She saw her familiar began to open his eyes slowly letting only half open.

"Who are you?" She asked, as she was able to see his green eyes, "Can you hear me? ...".

…

Froze didn'tknow where he was, he could not open his eyes, and still could feel a lot of pain throughout his body, but for some odd reason he was able to avoid death.

Now, he only saw darkness, but during this whole time, he was only able to hear some voices that he was barely able to understand.

Right now Froze was confused for a while, nothing happened until he felt something grab his hand, he was not sure what it was, but he was not able to put any resistance.

_'Damn, what the hell is going on?'_ Froze wondered.

And after that he felt a hand behind his head, lifting it slightly, Froze wasable to overcome the pain a little and open his eyes, half-open.

Froze was face to face with a girl, probably the same height as him, she has a long curly pink hair and colored pink big eyes, she was wearing a long-sleeved blouse, and wore a black coat.

_'A human?, how can there be a human in this part of the galaxy?'_ Froze wondered.

She started to speak, but Froze did not understand anything, but he could identify her voice, it was the same voice that he hear when Cooler throw his super nova, he was now seriously confused.

…

Louise, noting that the creature did not understand anything she said, she sighed, "You better feel honored, a noble would never do something like this."

Then Louise decided to continue the ritual, "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this Individual, and make him my familiar!".

…

Froze did not expect what happened next, the human kissed him on the lips, his eyes winded in surprise, trying to separate and break the kiss but could not, he was too weak to do so, as he tried to separate the kiss in useless attempts, he had no choice but to let her continue.

_'What the hell does she think she's doing!, why is this human ki..ki..kissing me?!'._

After a few seconds, she finally broke the kiss, and let Froze head in the ground.

Froze had no time to do anything, when he started to feel intense heat in his body.

The expression of Froze face changed to one of concern, _'Wh .. what did she do to me!?, That crazy human female!_' Froze thought.

Froze started screaming in pain, when he felt his hand was burning with pain, and strange writing appeared in his hand, buthe didn't notice because he was too busy agonizing in pain.

_'Great, as if I didn't have enough pain already!'_ Froze thought.

Finally the pain calmed and fatigue gradually became stronger in Froze, and everything goes black.

**Please don't forget to make reviews, and I hope you like it.**


	3. A New Familiar

"A New Familiar"

Froze woke, blinking a few times before reacting and settling into a sitting position, he was breathing heavy, after a few seconds, he calm down .

He realized that he was lying on the ground, and sitting on top of straw.

_'What happened to me?, Where am I?_', He asked.

Once he was calm, he started to look around, Froze notice that he was now in a kind of bedroom, looking curiously, he noticed that all the furniture was luxurious wood, he find it primitive, but it was somehow comfortable, he thought.

But then he realized something important, he wasn't in pain anymore.

Then he started to check his body, surprised that his injuries disappeared.

Froze didn't know what to say, he started to look at his hands, and began to open and close them, to see if everything was ok, and he was.

He was surprised, it was like if he just got out of the healing tank.

Then Froze noticed something in his left hand, and couldn't help but wonder what it was_._

He began to look with attention the strange markings that were in his hand, he attempt to try to understand them, but they seemed to be in another language.

_'This is strange, I do not remember having this before, it's like if it had magically appeared '_, thought Froze.

"So you have finally woken up", said a familiar voice, Froze did not understand it, but turned to see where it came from, but was surprised when he found the pink haired girl from before at his side.

Although not demonstrated, Froze was surprised on how she managed to not be seen.

"Then tell me," she said, "Who are you?, I know you are intelligent".

The two looked at each other for a while, waiting for an action of another, but she was becoming impatient.

While she waited for an answer, Froze was not sure what to do, he did not understand a word of what she was saying, and he just gave her a questionable look.

She then remembered, "Oh, right, you can't understand me, well I think I can fix that," she said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at him.

Froze was not sure she was going to do with the stick, but opted to say nothing, and see what she plans to do.

"Let's see, what was the Translation spell?, oh yes," she said, pointing his wand at Froze, "Zul Roncul Lak!".

Suddenly an explosion occurred where Froze was standing, the explosion throw him against the wall.

To Froze it was painful, he shout in pain, rubbing his back, after he got up.

Froze try to speak, but he stooped when he realized that no sound came out of his mouth.

Froze was in surprised, he try to figure out what happened,_ 'What the hell she do to __me__?__', _he thought_._

She looked down, "Oh dammit!, I wanted to translate your words, not silence you!," she said in disappointment.

Someone would have think that Froze would be mad after being throw against a wall by a explosion, but he wasn't, it was not like if that could kill him, and seeing the strange behavior of her, Froze find it funny, he would have let out a small laugh if it wasn't for the situation he was right now, he then went back to thinking about what happened earlier, and change to his usual serious look.

Froze stayed sitting with crossed legs watching her while she was still complaining about something, _'I have no idea what's going on here, or what is the matter__ whit__the __human female, but __that __explosion __she __caused __was __not an ordinary attack, she did not expel energy from __her __body to create __the explosion, the explosion happened where I was standing, __and __it __did not cause much damage to room, but managed to hurt me and shut me up, but what is it?, _'Froze thought.

Then Froze see what she had on hand, _'A wand?, she __pointed __it at me before the __explosion, __that explains it, she's a magic user, I've heard of them, physically they are not strong, but whit their magic they are able to defeat powerful enemies, __they could __even __give Frieza trouble',_ then he watch her more closely, _'__but __I __never heard of one who __is __human__'__._

After she finish complaining, she sighed, "Well, now I need to take the silence spell off", Scratching her head said," Oh yeah, I have to repeat the spell. "

She pointed her wand at Froze, gaining his attention.

Froze incline his head to his side, _'What are you doing?'_ Froze wonder, but then realize what was about to happen, "Oh no", said Froze, but no sound came out of his mouth.

She began to speak, "Ansur Ver Ang!".

_'Not aga-'_ suddenly another Explosion occurred, and Froze was sent against the wall again.

Froze fell on the floor, he cry in pain,"Why does this hurt so much?", he said, sound did came out of his mouth this time, but he did not give it much importance.

Froze got up on one knee and holding a hand on it, not caring to what she just did, he stayed thinking about something more important, _'This makes no sense, usually something like this hurts but not as __much as __now, this hurts more than it usually does,'_ thought Froze.

Then he looked at his hand, "What's happening to me?", He asked himself.

"I understood that," said a voice.

Froze's thoughts were interrupted, his eyes winded in surprise, turning to see the pink haired human.

"What?" Asked Froze surprised.

"I understood that," she said in a surprised way, "Say that again."

"What?", he said now confused.

She sighed, "Well, looks like the spell worked, I think," she said as she walked across the room.

Froze stared at her surprised that now they can understand each other, and the idea of her being a magic user was now a fact, after all she said _'Spell'_.

Suddenly a piece of clothing fell on his face, "Wash those", she said.

Making him felt a little irritated, still sitting on the floor, he take off the clothes from his face, only to see her taking off her clothes.

"What ... what are you doing?" Froze said indignantly in a quiet voice, as he turn to look to another side, not wanting to see anything, but then again another thing fell on his head, hanging from one horn, Froze look up and turned red with shame to see it was a pink panties, "Wh…what is the meaning of this?", Froze exclaimed silently, shaking his head to remove the pink panties of his horn.

She did not answer, she just continue taking her clothes off, and threw them at him.

_'Wash them?, what is the human talking about?'_, thought Froze, still trying to avoid eye contact.

While Froze was trying not to look, she put on her nightclothes, "What's your name," she asked, looking at him.

Froze noticed that she already had clothes on, so turned to see her, with his serious look, Froze just stared at her.

Becoming a little impatient, and seeing that he would not give an answer, she decided to speak, "Well, answer your master, what is your name?".

Froze just frowned, he did not feel offended by it, but he did not like her attitude.

He took a moment,"...My name is Froze", he replied with an emotionless voice.

She did not like the way that he talk to her, "Watch your mouth, you should speak to your master with respect, familiar," she said angrily.

_'Familiar_?' Froze wondered.

She finally turned and headed to bed to get ready to sleep, leaving Froze thinking, "Hmm, Froze, that's a strange name", she said, "And what are you anyway, I never seen a creature like you?".

Froze roll his eyes, and finally answer, "I'm an Arcosian".

"Arcosian?, and never heard of them."

"Well, I'm not exactly from this world," confirmed Froze.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you're from another world?" She asked an incredulous manner.

"Yes."

"Hmm, I do not believe you," she said, returning to her bed, "I mean, of course you are a really strange creature, and no one knows anything about what you are, but I don't believe that you are from another world".

It was a shame, but Froze could not care less if she believed him or not.

For a while Froze was silent, he was watching her prepare her bed, after a few seconds he decided to ask, "What is your name".

She frowned, "I will not allow a familiar to call me 'you'," she declared, "And my name is Louise, Louise de la Valliere," she said, and went back to get ready for sleep.

_'Louise hmm__, what __does she mean by familiar, and __what's __whit __her calling herself __my __master?, is she taking me as a slave ?, __and __more __important, __how did __I get here__?'_, he thought, then he look at her, _'Whatever it is, I will not find out by staying silent' ._

Froze closed his eyes, "Why am I here?".

She lay down on his bed and turned to him, "I summoned you, as my familiar, of course," she said, Froze eyes winded in shock.

Then he remembered...

…

_Froze began to open his eyes, looking straight at the sky, he could see the massive super nova that went straight to him._

_Froze gave a small laugh, "Well, it was good while it lasted" Froze, then closed his eyes, said, "And to think I may have done so much more."_

_"My servant that exist somewhere in this vast universe…"_

_Froze hear a female voice, but ignored it, he thought he must be hearing things, because he's dying._

_The super nova was approaching._

_"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call ..." _

_There it was again, that strange voice in his head, he must be getting crazy._

_And the super nova was getting closer, which by its enormous mass it was already reaching some buildings._

_"I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"_

_After the voice say that last sentence, a bright light appear in the floor were Froze was lying, and began to pull him in, Froze was unable to put up resistance and finally disappeared into the light, and the light whit him._

…

_'Sum__... summoned?, does that mean that-'_, Froze looks at Louise, _'__-she ... She is the reason that I'm alive',_ Froze thought in disbelief.

After a while, Froze noticed that Louise would finally go to sleep, so he spoke, "Wait," he said, calling the attention of Louise.

She got in a sitting position, "What?" She asked whit a irritated voice, but Froze not care.

"Before you go to sleep, there's some things I need to ask you ...".

…

In the depths of the library of the Academy, Professor Colbert researching nonstop right through the books. What he was looking for was something that would give a clue to what kind of creature was the familiar of Louise de la Vallière, one of his students.

The spend most of the day looking at books, but his search bore no fruit so far, it was not until he decided to seek information about the distinguished mark that the creature had in his hand.

After a few hours he finally found something, and could not believe it, "This is it", he said to himself, "But it can't be".

He continue reading what it said in the text of the old book, "As a precaution, I will have to inform the principal," the professor said, before leaving.

…

It was dark and Louise was asleep, and Froze was sitting in straw that she put on, but did not care, he have sleep in places that make look at this as sleeping on a fluffycloud.

He was leaning against the wall, thinking about what Louise been saying, before she go to sleep, Froze asked a few questions, which luckily Louise had no problem answering.

_'__For __what __she __said__, __I'm in the Kingdom of Tristein, and apparently the planet doesn't have a name, hmm that's strange'_, thought Froze, then he looked at the sleeping Louise, '_And Louise is one of the Noble's daughter__, __she is a student in this __institute __of magic'._

Then he look at the mark on his hand, _'And when she summon me, she made me her familiar, and seal the contract with the kiss she gave me'_, he said, still remembering that strange experience, then Froze got up, _'Supposedly a familiar is a creature that mages summon to be their eternal protector or something like that, but I __don't __understand __how the hell did I end up becoming __one__, __I already ask her to return me we're __I __come from__, __but she said that it was impossible__, once the __contract has been establish, it can't be broken unless one of us die, what a shame', _he then look at her, _'Kill her is not an option, and I totally don't want to do it, it doesn't matter how annoying she can be, the last thing I want is become like Frieza or ... Cooler"_, he then close his fist whit anger, but after some moments he calmed down.

Froze looked at the clothes that Louise order him to wash, Froze frowned,_ 'I cannot believe she ordered me to wash her clothes, and threatening me saying that she will not feed me, like if I was some kind of dog',_ he thought, offended.

Froze at first he did not like Louise, but to learn that she is the reason that he is alive, make him feel different about her, even if she didn't did it on purpose, he still felt grateful, he did not like her, but he was grateful, so after a lot of thinking, he decided to give her a chance.

Froze advanced toward the window and watch the dark sky, as it seemed that even in the rock where he was standing, the stars were still beautiful, "Hmm, two moons, that's interesting", then he opened the window, "If I'm going to be here for a while, I'd better starts knowing the place".

Froze try to fly, but could not, there was something wrong, Froze looked at his body, "Something's wrong, I feel different, for some reason I cannot use my power," then he raised his hand and tried to expel energy from it, but nothing happened, "What is happening to me, It's like if my power had vanished."

So he jump from the window, taking a few turns in the air and landing on his legs, Froze then began to make punches and kicks intheair at an impressive speed, after a few seconds he stopped.

"Hmm, this is unexpected," he said, he pounched the wall, creating a huge hole, "And apparently I also lost strength and speed, and I am more weak and vulnerable to damage now, but I'm still strong, I hope this don't last to much or at least it doesn't become permanently."

Once Froze finished proving his strength, he looked to the window that he had jumped, _'It would be very easy to get away and forget this place and that human female,' _thought Froze, closing his eyes, he mentally sighed_, 'But she saved my life, I owe that to her'._

Then he opened his eyes and began to walk away, "Besides it's not like I had somewhere else to go, and I cannot get off this rock without a spaceship unless I want to get lost in space," said Froze.

After that he began to explore the academy, "Something tells me that I'm going to be here a lot of time".


End file.
